


Blush Away the Cold

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Reader-Insert, Snow Shoveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 6 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Blush Away the Cold

Fire.

Think of fire.

A warm, crackling fire.

No! Don’t think of fire! Your back is one fire, you idiot!

Snow was pretty…but dammit.

After a hot, steaming cup of mocha coffee this morning, you put on your heaviest pants, knee high boots, and a fluffy coat that made you look like the stay puff marshmallow man before heading outside. It was that time of year again, but this year it was even worse. First, because the snowfall was projected to be worse this year, and second, you’d just bought your own home, which meant more to shovel. Instead of just shoveling out your car, you needed to shovel out an entire driveway. “Whose bright idea was buying a house?” You muttered to yourself. 

You’d been shoveling for 2 hours and your back was on fire. If someone ripped out your spine and shook it around in front of your face, it would be a reprieve from what you were feeling at the moment. The snow was still falling, though it was starting to peter out. Thank freaking god. It was time for a break. 

The shovel was perched up against the car as you did the same, breathing a sigh of relief as some of the strain left your back. As you searched around the driveway to see how much you had left, your eyes fell on your next door neighbor’s place - the mysterious Luke Alvez.

Although the only reason he was mysterious is because he rarely seemed to be home. When he was though, he was damn nice to look at. He had a soft face with hard angles if that made any sense. Seemingly the best of both worlds, with the perfect beard, a killer smile, warm eyes, and presumably the body to boot. You’d only recently moved in, so you hadn’t seen him without a shirt on, but something told you he had delicious, lickable abs underneath his shirt. Now that was a thought that could definitely warm you up.

There was nothing Luke loved more than having off on a nice winter’s day. In his new home, he could sit by the fire with a cup of coffee or cocoa and read, or nap, or cruise his computer, or do whatever the fuck he felt like doing. That was the perfect day to him. 

As he passed the window, he noticed his new neighbor, Y/N, outside leaning up against her car. Apparently, she’d been shoveling snow for quite a while, because he’d gotten up about an hour and a half earlier and she was already outside hard at work shoveling her car to freedom.

Was it a cliche that he had a crush on his neighbor?

Probably.

Did he care? That was the important question.

No. No, he didn’t care.

Luke giggled to himself as he peered out through he blinds. Her back must’ve been hurting; it was the only logical explanation for the jiggly dance she was doing. When she was done, she turned back around to grab her shovel and their eyes met. She was even more adorable when she blushed.

Fuck! You giant asshat! Now he saw you dancing like an idiot. 

You rolled your eyes and dragged the shovel behind you toward the end of the driveway to start all over again. At least you were warm now. Because you were blushing like a high-schooler in love. Dammit. 

While you tried to forget the complete and utter embarrassment you just put yourself through, you got back to shoveling, losing yourself in the movements until you only had a few shovelfuls left. 

After finishing the last few handfuls of snow and thanking the gods for stopping the snow, you turned around to put your shovel back in the garage. That’s when you saw him. Luke was walking straight toward you with a megawatt smile and what looked like a cup of hot cocoa. “We haven’t officially met yet. My name is Luke Alvez.” 

Don’t stutter. Don’t stutter. “I-I-I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” What did I just say? Pass it off as being cold. “Guess the cold is getting to me. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I got up late today, but you were already outside and you look just a little bit cold, so I thought maybe you could use this.” It was hot cocoa; it even had little marshmallows floating in it.

“This is for me?” You asked. “Thank you, Luke. I really appreciate it. I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea to buy a house just before winter started.”

“What’s that saying? The best laid schemes of mice and men.”

You chuckled at his literary reference and took a sip of the drink he’d given you. It tasted like it was homemade, but that could’ve just been your brain tricking you because this beautiful specimen of a human being had been the one to hand it to you. “That’s true. Thank you for this though. It’s delicious.”

“Just the packaged stuff,” he laughed. “But I’m glad you like it.” It was just your brain playing tricks on you. “Almost done?”

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, you walked over to your garage and placed the shovel inside. “Yea, I don’t think I can handle anymore today.”

Luke looked as if he was going to wrap up the conversation, when something pulled him in another direction. “Would you like to come inside? I have a great heating pad that goes on the back of the couch that you could use.”

Smiling, you nodded, following him inside his humble home. Ironically, Baby It’s Cold Outside was playing on his radio. His home was warmly lit and the Christmas tree lights were on, casting globes of color on the wall across from his couch. It wasn’t a large home, but like yours, it was enough. “You have a nice place,” you said. 

Luke walked up behind you. “Lean forward.” You did as he asked, thankful when he placed the heating pad behind you and turned it on. It was a massager and a heating pad all in one. It was actually kind of amazing. “Feel better?”

“So much,” you sighed. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Slowly, he walked back over to the couch with two more cups of cocoa, as well as two chocolate chip cookies in hand and sat beside you. “Now, this is my idea of a day off.”

“Besides this morning with all the shoveling, me too.”

A few minutes passed in silence as you sipped on your drinks and ate your cookies. There was something comfortable about all this. “Y/N, would you…would you maybe wanna go out some time? Like a date?”

“Like a date or definitely a date?” You asked coyly. 

You didn’t realize he could blush, but he could and it was adorable. “Definitely a date.”

“That I can do. Like a date wasn’t going to work for me,” you laughed, desperately trying to hold back a yawn. You were so fucking comfortable now, it was hard to stay awake. “Definitely a date works.”

“Maybe tonight we could go see the tree lighting in the park?” He asked, his dimples warming you to your core. When you nodded, he tension in his shoulders faded. “But first I need a nap.”

You started to stand up. “Me too.”

“I have two blankets if you want,” he said, holding out a pretty green fleece blanket. 

Grabbing the blanket, you sat back down. “I think I have to stay,” you said, winking at your sexy neighbor. 

“Right? It’s too cold outside.”


End file.
